mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mia Genovese
Mia Genovese '''(czyt. Mija Dżenoweze) '''- ma dwanaście lat, uczęszcza do szkoły z internatem we Florencji. Dzięki magicznej bransoletce i księdze może przenosić się do magicznej krainy Centopii. Co ciekawe w drugim sezonie Mia ma na nazwisko Marcconii ( czytaj Markoni ) Niezapomniane cytaty W rzeczywistym świecie thumb|220px Mia uczy się w dobrej szkole z internatem we Florencji. Trafiła tam, ponieważ w wypadku samochodowym straciła obojga tatę i mamę. Kiedy była mała, tata codziennie czytał jej rozdziały opowieści o Centopii - magicznej krainie, którą sam wykreował. W internacie dziewczyna dzieli pokój z Paulą. Nie lubi zajęć wychowania fizycznego, ma też dość słabe oceny z tego przedmiotu. Zdarza jej się zaniedbywać naukę na rzecz podróży do Centopii. Przyjaźni się z Vincentem, później także z Paulą. Jej największym wrogiem jest natomiast Violetta, która obraziła Mię, gdy już po raz pierwszy ją zobaczyła. Mia miała tylko rodziców. Była jedynaczką. Ma też ciotkę, którą poznajemy w odcinku 1 i ostatni raz widzimy w odcinku 26. Razem z rodzicami podróżowała po świecie. W odcinku 26, kiedy to Mia pakuje się, do swojej walizki wkłada zdjęcie obojga rodziców. Jej rodzice zgineli w wypadku. thumb|left|180px Wygląd - świat rzeczywisty Mia ma długie, ciemne włosy, często zakłada je za ucho. Jej oczy są brązowe, jest szczupła i średniego wzrostu. Karnacja dziewczynki jest dosyć ciemna ubiera się w szkolny mundurek. Mia w Centopii thumb|214px|Mia w Centopii Mia doskonale czuje się w towarzystwie jednorożców, jako jedyny elf w Centopii rozumie ich mowę. Na początku zaprzyjaźnia się z klaczą Lyrią, którą uratowała, później opiekuje się również jej synkiem Onchao. Jako elf ma skrzydła, ale dość długo nie potrafi zrobić z nich dobrego użytku. Wygląd - Centopia W stroju elfki dominuje róż. Ma dwie kitki o odcieniu fuksji, nosi opaskę-motyla, we włosach posiada charakterystyczne dla świata "Mia i ja" kryształy. Jej oczy są jasnofioletowe. Nosi sukienkę, (jej zdaniem mogłaby być dłuższa), oraz zakolanówki. frame|motyl Mii Relacje - rzeczywistość thumb|220px Vincent Vincent to pierwszy przyjaciel Mii w szkole. Potajemnie się w niej podkochuje. Jest zazdrosny, gdy dziewczyna rozmarza się o księciu elfów. w 5 pierwszych odcinkach Vincent nie wiedział nic co Mia robi przez tę kilka minut jak przeczyta runy. W piątym odcinku zaczął zgadywać co tam jest,też w piątym odcinku Mia pokazała Vincentowi rysunek Onchao w księdze. Na przedstawieniu w 11 odcinku Vincent bardziej zbllżył sie do Mii. Potem zakochał sie w niej, lecz ona wybrała księcia Mo. Vincent był zazdrosny. W 2 sezonie serialu Adrian Moore się niepojawi. Paula Paula to przyjaciółka Mii, dzieli z nią pokój w internacie. Mia przekonała Paulę, że przebywanie z Violettą nie jest dla niej korzystne, dlatego też przeszła na stronę Mii i coraz więcej czasu z nią spędzała.Zaprowadziła ją do Se-cen-hen'du. Jej ulubiona moda to moda vintage.Saphii Stoney również nie będzie w 2 sezonie serialu Mia and me. thumb|left Violetta Mia podpadła Violetcie już pierwszego dnia w szkole, a właściwie - już wtedy, gdy wraz z walizką przekroczyła próg szkoły. Violetta szczerze nie cierpi dziewczyny, ciągle z niej drwi i naśmiewa się z niej. Josephine Benini zobaczymy w 2 seoznie serialu z jej własnym koniem Szafirem. Mia go uratuje. Relacje - Centopia thumb|200px Yuko Yuko jest dla dziewczyny jak siostra, choć wiele je różni - choćby to, że Mia niezbyt dobrze lata, lecz Yuko przyjęła za punkt honoru nauczyć ją tego.Yuko świetnie lata. Yuko podkochuje się w Mo, jednak on nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć Mo Przyjaźni się z Mo, zakochała się z wzajemnością w chłopaku. Często mówią sobie komplementy, po których milkną, lub czerwienią się. Gdy tylko zbyt bardzo zbliżają się do siebie, Yuko robi wkurzoną minę, po czym próbuje (zazwyczaj nieudolnie) odciągnąć ich uwagę od siebie nawzajem. W odcinku zasuszony las Mia pokazała Mo, że żaby nie są straszne. W 24 odcinku powiedziała Vincentowi w prost, że zakochała się w Mo, a nie w nim. Mia wstydzi się przyznać Mo, że go kocha. thumb|left|180px Lyria Lyria to najlepsza przyjaciółka dziewczyny. Zaprzyjaźniły się już pierwszego dnia. Mia ufa Lyrii, zaś klacz posiada tak wielkie zaufanie do Mii, że pozwala jej się dosiadać. Opiękę nad Onchao powierzyła właśnie Mii, ponieważ została porwana przez Gargonę thumb|180px Onchao Onchao jest jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół dziewczyny. Również darzy ją ogromnym zaufaniem i pozwala jej się dosiadać. Czasami naśmiewa się z Mii i jej latania. Mimo wszystko lubi ją i gotów poświęcić życie, by ją ratować. Dla Mii naraził się jednorożcowi Ognia. W 2 sezonie nie będzie jedynym jednorożcem ze złotym rogiem. Phuddle thumb|left|154x154px Dziewczyna jest dla niego pobłażliwa, jak dla dziecka i nie potrafi się na niego długo gniewać. Faun bardzo ją lubi. Przez jej pobłażliwość, pewność siebie Phuddle'a zbyt dużo się podnosi, przez co przyjaciele muszą słuchać jego koncertów. Na początku irytował Mię. Umiejętności *Znajomość języka jednorożców. *Znajomość elfickich run. *Posługiwanie się wodnym błyskiem. *Latanie. *Stepowanie. *Mia ma zdolności językowe, tzn. szybko się uczy innych języków. *Potrafi latać pod wiatr, wykorzystując go. *Potrafi jeździć konno Ciekawostki *Jako pierwsza elfica dosiadła jednorożca *Rodzice Mii zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. *Mia podpadła Violettcie już pierwszego dnia szkoły. *Od czasu śmierci rodziców, prawną opiekunką Mii została jej ciocia. *Latać Mia nauczyła się po dwudziestym odcinku pierwszego sezonu serialu. *Mia jako jedyna osoba zna język Jednorożców. *Bransoletka i księga miały być prezentem dla Mii na jej 13-ste urodziny. *Jej dziadek mieszka na farmie. *Od dziadka dostała kotkę, którą nazwała Mimi. Zabawka Istnieje lalka Mii. Ponaddto większość "gadżetów" z serialu ma wizerunek Mii. Filmy z udziałem Mii thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500 px|(...)thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px Twoje zdanie Lubisz Mię? Tak. Nie. Nie mam zdania. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Cantopia Kategoria:Świat realny Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy internatu Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Rodzina Genovese